The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
Bare chip mounting is ideal in order to enable high density mounting of a semiconductor device. However, a guarantee of quality and handling of the bare chip are difficult. Therefore, a semiconductor device to which a chip scale/size package (CSP) is applied has been developed. In particular, a wafer level CSP which is manufactured at the wafer level has attracted attention in recent years. In the wafer level CSP, a wiring pattern and external terminals (solder ball, for example) are formed on a semiconductor wafer, and a plurality of semiconductor devices are formed by dicing the semiconductor wafer. There may be a case where a resin layer is formed to reinforce the base of the external terminals. In this case, since the resin layer is also diced when dicing the semiconductor wafer, clogging of a dicing blade occurs. Therefore, it is difficult to dice the semiconductor wafer so as to prevent breakage of the edge of the semiconductor chip. If the edge of the semiconductor chip breaks, reliability of the semiconductor device is decreased.